


Булочки с корицей

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Erotic, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Лалли очень нравятся сладкие булочки. И когда Эмиль кормит его из рук, тоже нравится.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21





	Булочки с корицей

**Author's Note:**

> “На половине фреймов Лалли выглядит так, что его хочется покормить”  
> (с) сокомандник

Лалли не видел особой разницы между чистильщиками и норвежскими охотниками, так что советоваться с ним насчёт «куда податься» было бесполезно, а Эмилю бы очень не помешал совет, особенно учитывая то, что решать ему предстояло за них обоих, — это Лалли обозначил ясно. (Нет, серьёзно, куда уж яснее. И кусаться было вовсе не обязательно!) Ну а пока Эмиль не определился, записаться ли обратно к чистильщикам, или принять приглашение Сигрюн и поехать к ней в Норвегию, — они остались погостить у дяди с тётей. Он присматривал за тройняшками, отводил их в школу и встречал после, а пока дети учились, они с Лалли были предоставлены сами себе. И почти каждый день, возвращаясь после того, как сдал юных кузенов с рук на руки учительнице, Эмиль делал небольшой крюк, чтобы зайти в пекарню на соседней улице и купить пару булочек.

После финского путешествия Лалли отощал ещё больше, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше? (Да что там, даже няня во сне Эмиля начала на это реагировать!) Так что желание хоть немного накормить его стало совсем настоятельным, и Эмиль перестал ему сопротивляться. Этот паршивец же ещё, как назло, за общим столом ел мало!

А вот от булочек никогда не отказывался.

Сегодня — улитки с корицей, ещё тёплые, ароматные, липкие от растаявшего сахара, с легкой кислинкой добавленного в начинку лимонного сока и сладкой корочкой глазури. Эмиль бы и сам не отказался. Но сперва — Лалли.

Эмиль угощал его аккуратно, маленькими кусочками, потому что если отдать ему булочку целиком — измажется по уши в сахарном сиропе, накрошит на постель, а потом будет липкими пальцами собирать крошки и перепачкает покрывало. Лалли _очень_ нравились сладкие булочки.

Но когда Эмиль кормил его из рук, кажется, тоже нравилось.

Лалли лежал, пристроив голову у него на коленях, жмурился полусонно и довольно, — сейчас, когда не нужно было работать, до полудня он всегда был таким, заспанным, растрёпанным и _ужасно милым_ , — казалось, что вот-вот замурлычет, как настоящий кот. А Эмиль смотрел: как он обхватывает кусочек булочки губами, втягивает в рот, как коротко и быстро мелькает язык, убирая с губ крошки, — и сам будто чувствовал корично-лимонный вкус, сладость, растворяющуюся во рту.

Булочки исчезали неспешно — Лалли растягивал удовольствие, — но неотвратимо, и Эмилю ничуть не обидно было, что ему в результате ничего не останется. Покормить Лалли ему определённо хотелось сильнее, чем поесть самому. Успеет ещё. В его жизни и так уже было предостаточно сладостей.

(Хотя не удержался и всё-таки закинул один маленький кусочек в рот. Сладкий вкус глазури с лимонной кислинкой оказался именно таким, как он воображал.)

Сахарная глазурь крошится, как ни пытайся разломать булочку осторожно: Эмиль ловил все эти крошки, не давая им ссыпаться на кровать, отдавал потом Лалли по одной — тот слизывал их прямо с пальцев, потому что они, конечно, прилипали.

А после, когда они кончились — вся булочка кончилась, — облизнул кончик пальца и дальше по всей длине, влажно и немного щекотно. Как кот, который чувствует запах еды и не может поверить, что она закончилась. Раз, другой, прежде чем Эмиль, опомнившись, вздохнул:

— Лалли, извини, но булочек больше нет.

Лалли придержал его за запястье, не давая убрать руку.

— Знаю. Но у тебя руки липкие, — улыбнулся мягко и лукаво. — Думаю, нужно почистить.

Наверное, надо было возразить. Чего уж проще, чем дойти до ванной и вымыть руки? Или, в конце концов, есть носовой платок (хотя Эмиль не мог бы ручаться, что есть у него в кармане).

Но он не возразил.

_Он был не так уж против, чтобы Лалли делал странные вещи._

Совсем не против?

Тёплое влажное прикосновение — у Лалли язык гладкий, хотя иногда, глядя на него, можно подумать, что стоит ожидать кошачьей «наждачки». Эмиль, словно зачарованный, следил, как тот вылизывает кончики пальцев, потом, широкими размашистыми движениями — ладонь. (Он что, правда настолько перемазался?) Проводит языком вдоль пальца, а потом обхватывает губами, медленно и плавно погружает в рот.

Лалли, полуприкрыв глаза, на него не смотрел — а вот Эмиль не мог отвести взгляд. Один палец, два — Лалли слегка посасывал их, щекотал языком, поглаживал, покусывал. Вылизывал — долго и тщательно, так что уже, наверное, не осталось ни следа липкой глазури. А у него частило сердце и дыхание, щёки горели, и жаркая тяжесть собиралась внизу живота.

— Лалли, ох, Лалли, что же ты со мной делаешь…

Жарко, _странно_ , почти страшно — потому что краем сознания он ещё понимал, что Лалли мог не думать ни о чём, ничего не иметь в виду, — что бы он там себе ни нафантазировал.

Но ещё немного, и он просто сгорит.

Эмиль, уже плохо соображая, что делает, опустил руку к паху, сжал член прямо сквозь штаны — несколькими короткими движениями довёл себя до разрядки.

В голове чуть прояснилось от жара — и тогда дошло.

— Я долбанный извращенец, да? — спросил он обречённо, глядя на замершего Лалли и чувствуя, как лицо заливает краска.

…и сгорел снова, потому что Лалли тихо фыркнул и, чуть подвинувшись, потёрся щекой об его пах. А потом взял его за руку и прижал к своему животу — на секунду, потом двинул ниже, и Эмиль не очень понял, хотел ли он уложить её поверх пижамных штанов, или нет, — но получилось, что сдвинул край, так что рука Эмиля оказалась на обнажённой коже.

_Скользкой от капель смазки коже._

— Ты липкий, — выговорил он неровно, явно проигрывая в борьбе со сбивающимся дыханием. — Наверное, нужно почистить? — и облизнул губы.

Он тоже мог — _хотел_ — делать странные вещи.

Только не думал, что Лалли может оказаться настолько шумным, а они сегодня не были одни дома, тётя Сив решила заняться хозяйством… Эмиль попытался, неловко, вслепую дотянувшись, зажать ему рот, и Лалли укусил его — не до крови, и даже не больно по-настоящему, так что он упрямо не убрал руку; продолжил вылизывать, ласкать языком — солоноватый привкус странно смешивался во рту со сладким коричным оттенком, — с удовольствием слышал приглушённые стоны, и Лалли прихватывал ладонь зубами крепче в такт его движениям.

Потом Лалли слизывал свой вкус с его губ вперемешку с признаниями во взаимном сумасшествии, а Эмиль снова сгорал, потому что не мог избавиться от мыслей о его языке в другом месте…

И ему не пришлось даже просить.


End file.
